Daddy Loves You
by Haley'sCircus
Summary: When Blaine's father no longer loves him, Daddy always will. But when Burt finds out about Baby!Blaine and Daddy!Kurt, will baby have to find love somewhere else? Warning: Infantilism, possible spanking in future chapters Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Kurt looked up as Blaine shuffled back into the room, throwing his phone on the bed with a defeated sigh.

"Was it your dad?" Kurt asked knowingly.

Blaine nodded and stared up at the ceiling.

"What'd he say?" Kurt asked.

"Same as usual." Blaine said sadly. "We love our son, not this boy who's making us look bad, once you quit this nonsense of being a fag you can come home. The usual." He tried to make it sound casual, but Kurt could tell how hurt he was by his father's words.

Kurt got up and set his magazine aside. "Nobody's home." He commented. "And I don't know about you, but I think it's time for an escape." Then Kurt reached into the back of his closet and pulled out a bag with both the boy's names writen on the side.

Blaine smiled a little when he saw the bag. "I do too." He agreed.

Kurt walked over to where Blaine was sitting and kissed him lovingly.

Blaine kissed back eagerly, grinning when Kurt pulled away to unzip the bag.

"You know baby, your father might not realize how amazing you really are, but Daddy will always love you." Kurt said.

"I know, Daddy. I love you too." Blaine said, his voice much younger and carefree sounding than it had just a few seconds ago.

"And you know that Daddy would never, ever, kick you out for being yourself." Kurt added.

Blaine nodded. "Never, ever." He repeated.

"Good, baby. Why don't you lie down, sweetheart." Kurt cooed.

Blaine did as he was told and his eyes lit up with happiness and relief when Kurt pulled a diaper out of the bag.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine smiled and lifted his hips so Kurt could pull off his jeans. It didn't take long before he felt the familiar feel of a baby wipe then lotion being rubbed onto his skin. The baby powder was the best part though. It really made him feel like a baby.

Kurt taped up the diaper and pulled off Blaine's shirt before pulling a large Winnie the Pooh shirt over his head.

"That's much better, baby." Kurt cooed. He picked Blaine up and rested him on his hip before taking him downstairs.  
"We have an hour until anybody gets home. What do you wanna do, sweetheart?" Kurt asked.

Blaine bit his lip trying to decide and finally pointed to the tv.

"Blue's Clues it is. Would you like a bottle while you watch?" Kurt cooed.

Blaine beamed and nodded. He snuggled Kurt as the brunette moved around the kitchen, preparing a bottle and never letting go of Blaine.

Once the temperature of the milk was satisfactory, Kurt carried Blaine to the couch and set him down in his lap, cradling his head.

Blaine relaxed and looked up at Kurt with loving eyes, opening his mouth when his Daddy nudged the nipple between his lips.

Kurt smiled down at him and rubbed his baby's stomach as he sucked on the bottle.

Once he had finished, Blaine cuddled close to Kurt and waited for him to turn on the tv.

"Let's see what Blue's doing today, shall we?" Kurt cooed, flipping to the channel.

It didn't take long for Blaine to be sucked into the show. Even without baby time, he liked Blue's Clues. Not that he would ever admit it, though he was pretty sure Kurt already knew.

Kurt sat Blaine up in his lap and snaked his arms around his baby's waist, holding him against his chest. He sat there, not really paying any attention to the screen. No, his real show was watching Blaine. How his eyes lit up with excitement whenever Blue found a new clue, or his bright smile that only came around during baby time. Sure, he smiled, but never as brightly and as carefee as now. Kurt wished that someday he would see that smile on Blaine and not just baby.

At five-thirty sharp, Kurt switched off the tv, causing Blaine to whine in protest.

"I'm sorry baby, but Daddy's daddy will be home shortly and we can't have him find out about baby. Or else baby can't come around anymore. Do you want that?" Kurt asked.

Blaine quickly shook his head and sighed.

"If you want, baby can come back tomorrow." Kurt promised, carrying him into his bedroom.

Blaine's smile reappeared, a bit half-heartedly and he nodded.

"Okay then. Let's get you changed because I think someone made puddles in their diapey." Kurt cooed.

Blaine blushed, not even remembering he had done that.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Daddy wants you to make puddles. It's what babies do." Kurt smiled as he cleaned up Blaine and tugged his boxers and jeans back on.

Kurt heard the garage door go up and quickly switched Blaine's shirts.

"Daddy loves you, baby." He said lovingly with a kiss to Blaine's forehead.

"Love you too, Daddy." Blaine said.


	3. Chapter 3

The next time Blaine and Kurt had their baby time was nearly a week later. Carole and Finn were at a parent teacher conference and Burt had gone shopping. Kurt guessed they would have about an hour or so and wasted no time getting Blaine taped up in a diaper.

"Would you like some dinner, sweetheart?" Kurt cooed as he cuddled Blaine on the bed. Blaine nodded and tucked his head beneath Kurt's chin.

Kurt hoisted Blaine onto his waist and smiled. "Let's go then. We don't want someone to get a grumpy tummy, now do we?" He cooed.

Blaine grinned babyishly and shook his head. "'Course not daddy! I wanna happy tummy!"

Kurt chuckled and carried Blaine into the kitchen, strapping him into the collapsible high chair he had ordered online from an infantilism site. The day it arrived, Burt had brought it in and Kurt had come up with an excuse, saying it was for yoga. Burt had accepted the lie, never even questioning it since he had never seen Kurt do yoga a day in his life.

"Oops! I forgot baby's bib! We don't want a messy baby, now do we?" Kurt cooed, kissing Blaine on the nose.

Blaine shook his head. "No messy babies here, Daddy!" He said.

Kurt grinned. "I know, sweetheart. Daddy knows that you stay clean like a good little boy. Stay put darling. I'll be right back."

Blaine nodded and stayed in his chair obediently as Kurt left the room and climbed the stairs. He entertained himself by swinging his legs, his diaper crinkling with every movement.

Suddenly, the sound of a key turning in the lock could be heard and Blaine's heart stopped. He quickly snapped out of baby mode, yanking at the straps. "Kurt!" He yelled frantically, panic welling up inside of him.

The door opened slowly and Blaine's head snapped up, locking eyes with Burt Hummel.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt froze when he heard Blaine calling for him, praying that he wasn't hurt. He dropped the bib and raced down the stairs to the kitchen where he saw something much, much worse.

"Dad!" Kurt exclaimed, a knot forming in his stomach. "What are you doing home?"

Burt's mouth was hanging open in shock and he quickly closed it, looking from his incredibly pale son, to his boyfriend who was sitting in whaat looked like a high-chair wearing a diaper and a terrified expression.

"I forgot my wallet." Burt said slowly.

Blaine's face was beet red and he did his best to cover the diaper with his hands, not that it did much.

"Uh, what's…goin' on here, boys?" Burt asked.

Blaine wanted to die. He would rather repeat the Gap Attack every day for the rest of his life than sit here for one more second while his boyfriend's father stared openly at him in the most humiliating situation ever.

"Dad?" Kurt said, his voice much higher than usual, "Can you wait a minute in the living room?"

Burt nodded, still staring at Blaine who looked miserable, before wandering into the living room.

Kurt quickly un-strapped Blaine from the high chair. "Go wait up in my room, I'll talk to my dad." He said quietly.

Blaine didn't need to be told twice, he was running to the stairs faster than Kurt had ever seen him run, fleeing up to the privacy of Kurt's room.

Kurt took a few deep breaths before slowly shuffling into the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

Burt spotted Kurt and immediately stood up from his chair. "You wanna explain to me what's going on?" He asked.

Kurt bit his lip. Burt didn't sound angry, though he didn't exactly sound happy either. He sighed, deciding that it would be best to just tell the truth.

"When Blaine got...kicked out, he was having some issues. He wasn't happy, or safe, and he definitely didn't didn't have a father figure to love him. He was scared. This thing that we do just helps him." Kurt said softly.

Burt sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm really trying to understand. How does putting Blaine in a diaper make him feel better?"

Kurt felt his face grow hot and he stared at the floor. "Well, I guess you could say I'm sorta like his...daddy."

"I thought you were his boyfriend?" Burt frowned.

Kurt sighed, getting a little frustrated. "It's roleplay, dad."

That made Burt put up his defenses. "Wait. Roleplay? As in sex? Inappropriate things in my house?"

"No, Dad. We don't have sex. Blaine needs to feel safe right now. He needs reassurance and love and compassion and security and all of those things. And I can give that to him!" Kurt exclaimed.

Burt wore a solemn expression as he read his son's face. "Why can't he get those things without diapers?" He asked.

"They're comforting to him. Embarrassing, but they make him feel safe." Kurt explained.

"Alright, and uh, how far have you taken this?" Burt asked a little awkwardly.

Kurt stared at his shoes. "Oh, ummm...we cuddle. I feed him and change his dia-"

"He uses them?" Burt interrupted.

Kurt sighed. "Yes, Dad. And I would appreciate it if you didn't bring that up with Blaine around. He's pretty humiliated as it is."

Burt nodded. "Go on."

"We watch movies and if he has a bad day, I'll hold him while he cries." Kurt said softly.

Burt frowned. He was starting to feel pretty bad for Blaine. I mean, sure, it's an awful thing when a boy is kicked out by his own family, but Burt had never really known the complete extent of the young boy's pain.

"How often do you boys do this?" Burt asked.

"About once a week." Kurt admitted. "Twice if we're lucky to find time."

Burt nodded as he listened. It was kind of weird to think that while he was out doing things, his son and his boyfriend were living a secret life. He listened as Kurt explained some more, nodding occasionally.

Once he had finished, Kurt glanced up at his father with pleading eyes.

The man simply sighed and rubbed his head. "Go take care of Blaine, Kurt. I need time to think."


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt scurried up to his bedroom to find Blaine lying on the bed with his face buried in a pillow. He had pulled on some sweatpants, but the shape of his bottom made it obvious that he still wore the diaper.

"Oh, sweetheart." Kurt whimpered, sitting on the edge of the bed. He rubbed Blaine's back as the boy cried. "Come here, over to Daddy." He cooed, picking Blaine up and cuddling him in his lap.

"He's mad!" Blaine sobbed. "He's gonna make me leave and then I'll have nowhere to go!"

Kurt shushed him gently. "Not true. He would never do such a thing." He cooed softly.

Blaine shook his head. "You should have seen his face when he saw me! I feel so dirty!" He bawled.

"You, Blaine Anderson, are not dirty." Kurt scolded lightly. "You are an adorable and sweet and creative and smart young man."

Blaine sniffled and looked at him tearily.

"Come on," Kurt cooed, "let's just calm down and watch some Disney."

Blaine wiped his eyes and nodded, taking deep breaths.

"Everything will be fine." Kurt reassured him as he picked Blaine up and set the boy on his hip. "Pick a movie."

Blaine looked over Kurt's collection and pointed to Peter Pan.

Kurt smiled. "Ah, another little boy that never wanted to grow up." He cooed.

Blaine blushed lightly, smiling the teeniest bit.

Kurt kissed his cheek and put the DVD in before settling on the bed with Blaine in his lap.

Downstairs, Burt was letting everything sink in. He sighed. Most of his friends had teenager problems, but that was like going over their cell phone minutes or maxing out a credit card or something. No, he doubted that any of them had the pleasure of coming home to find their gay son's boyfriend sitting in an adult-sized high chair wearing a diaper.

It was crazy. That boy wasn't like that. He was the dapper young prep-boy that Kurt swooned over. The one that was brave enough to convince him to have a sex talk with his son. He was NOT a baby.

Burt sighed. He needed a drink. Grabbing a beer from the fridge, he sank into his armchair and contemplated over what he was going to about all of this baby business.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt and Blaine stayed upstairs all night, except for when Kurt came down shortly to dismantle the portable high chair and carry it back up to his room. Burt had glanced up from the TV when this happened, but neither made eye contact or spoke.

Kurt locked himself and Blaine in his room, feeding him his bottle and food from the Tupperware containers that were marked specially for baby. They watched movie after movie, Kurt singing along to each one until finally, Blaine joined in timidly. Kurt had tried to convince Blaine to use his diaper, but the boy insisted on using Kurt's bathroom. Kurt let him, knowing that he needed the reassurance that he was still a capable adult.

When Finn and Carole came home and asked about Blaine and Kurt, Burt brushed it off, saying that they were spending the night in Kurt's room and to not bother them.

"They better have the door open." Carole frowned when she heard that.

Burt had just shaken his head. "No, Carole, just leave them be for now. Blaine's had a rough day."

"Blaine? Blaine doesn't have rough days. He's perfect." Finn called from the kitchen.

Burt didn't respond to that. If only Finn had seen.

Blaine woke up first the next morning. He looked over at Kurt, his protector, and thought in amusement how vulnerable even someone as tough as Kurt could look in sleep. His diaper was still dry, due to his refusal to use it the night before and he shuffled to the bathroom. After quickly using the bathroom and shutting the door so that the flush wouldn't wake Kurt, Blaine stared at himself in the mirror. He didn't like what he saw at all. Messy, mussed up curls, dark circles around red eyes, and no smile to be found anywhere. He was wearing a diaper. Why wasn't he happy like baby should be?

He trudged out of the bathroom and glanced at the digital clock on Kurt's bedside table. Almost eleven. Good. Finn was still asleep, Carole was working, and Burt should be at the garage by now. Though just in case, he peeked his head out and looked around before stepping meticulously into the hallway. He tugged his sweatpants up over the diaper as far as the fabric would allow before quietly descending the stairs. At the fourth step down the wood creaked loudly and he cringed, hoping nobody woke up. Once in the kitchen, he opened the cupboard to look for something to eat. Despite his diaper, Blaine was positive that baby time was over. He pulled out a box of Lucky Charms and opened it up when he heard somebody clear their throat behind him and jumped, dropping the box. Marsh mellows and cereal spilled out over the floor and Blaine immediately dropped down to clean it up. "Sorry!" He cried, feeling like an absolute klutz.

"Hey, calm down," Burt said from behind him, "it was my fault. I shouldn't have snuck up on you."

Once Blaine had swept up the cereal, he made himself stay, knowing that he couldn't run back to the safety of Kurt's room now without feeling ashamed of himself later.

"You okay, kid?" Burt asked. "You don't look so hot."

Blaine kept his head down as he made himself a bowl of cereal, Raisin Bran, seeing as he had already spilled his share of Lucky Charms on the floor. He self-consciously tugged his shirt down, hoping that Burt hadn't noticed anything odd about what he wore under his pants. " 'm fine." He mumbled, playing around with the cereal.

"Look, about yesterday…" Burt began and Blaine had to grip his bowl tightly to keep from fleeing. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay." He said. "You had a pretty tough night, kid."

Blaine blushed and prayed for Kurt, or even Finn to come down so that he didn't have to have this mortifying conversation with his boyfriend's father.

"I just-I'm trying to understand what this is all about. It's a shock." Burt shrugged. "It's not everyday I find out about my son being a… 'daddy'."

Blaine wanted to die. This was horrifying in its humiliating way. "What I'm trying to say, is that as long as you guys are safe and don't take things farther than you're emotionally prepared for." He said. "And you are always welcome in this house. This whole baby thing doesn't change that."

Blaine looked at the floor, red faced and nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Hummel." He mumbled softly.

There were a few moments of awkward silence. "So uh… is Kurt up yet?" Burt asked.


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine was relieved when Kurt finally appeared at the bottom of the stairs and joined him and Burt in the kitchen. The boy's bedhead was still in affect and he yawned as he reached for the cereal. Burt appeared just as thankful and took a seat at the kitchen table. He waited patiently for Kurt and Blaine to finish their breakfast and focused on reading the paper. After a good ten, fifteen minutes, he heard the moving of chairs and the small clank of bowls being set in the sink. He put down the paper and looked up. "Where do you think you're going?"

Blaine kept his head down as he ate his cereal. He was still immensely embarrassed over everything that had happened, who wouldn't be? And he prayed that Finn and Carole hadn't heard about it. If the kids at school found out about his and Kurt's…special playtime, he would definitely have to switch schools or something. Every few minutes, Kurt would look up and give him a sympathetic or reassuring look. He even held his hand under the table. Blaine gripped it tightly but otherwise didn't respond. He finished eating as quickly as possible, but waited for Kurt to finish because he didn't want to get up by himself. Once Kurt was done with his own cereal, they both rose and set their bowls in the sink before turning to leave. Blaine had one foot out the door when Burt spoke up. He bit back a miserable groan and turned to face the man as Kurt did the same. He had been so close.

Burt gestured to their chairs. "Take a seat, I wanted to wait until both of you were awake to say anything."

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a confused and slightly nervous glance as they took their seats again and Blaine winced as his diaper crinkled. He prayed to God that Burt hadn't heard it. "What is it, Dad?" Kurt asked.

"Look, kids. I know that you're still pretty uncomfortable about me knowing…you know." Burt stated before looking directly at Blaine. "And you especially. I can see you're embarrassed."

Blaine blushed with shame and stared at his lap.

"But I don't want you two to keep this from me. I hate the idea that you feel the need to hide parts of yourselves just because you're afraid of what I might think." Burt looked at them and placed a blue and white pacifier on top of the table. Blaine stared at it wide-eyed. He must have left it in the living room the day before. "I know it will take getting used to, but I want you guys to feel comfortable doing this around me." Burt stated and the two boys' eyes widened in disbelief and shock.

"Dad, that's okay, really." Kurt said quickly.

"No, it's not." Burt replied. "I've been thinking about this all night and morning. I realize now that there's really nothing wrong with wanting to be little again."

Blaine buried his face in his hands.

"Blaine, there is nothing wrong with what you guys are doing. I know it's weird and awkward doing it around me, but I'm serious. If Carole and Finn are out and you guys just want to do your thing on the couch or in the kitchen, go right ahead. I don't mind." Burt shrugged. "I promise."

"Dad, this really isn't necessary." Kurt promised him. "Really."

"Please, just let me show you that I'm open and accepting about this. One day. Finn's going to be at practice all day and Carole's working." Burt said. "What about supplies? Where do you get diapers and stuff?"

Kurt blushed. "We order it all online." He answered.

Burt nodded. "Okay, so when was the last time you ordered anything?"

Kurt shrugged and thought for a moment. "About a month?"

"So you must be getting pretty low on supplies, right?" Burt confirmed and Kurt nodded. That was all Burt needed to hear. He grabbed his keys and wallet. "Go get dressed."

"Why?" Kurt frowned in confusion.

"Because we're going to go restock." Burt stated. "There's a medical supply store twenty minutes away that'll have everything you need."

Kurt's eyes widened comically. "No, no, it's really okay, dad. We're doing just fine." He tried to convince him, but Burt just shook his head.

"Please, just let me prove to you that this is all okay with me." Burt sighed, looking at him with an almost pleading look on his face.

Kurt sighed and ran a hand through his bedhead. "Fine, alright." Blaine looked over at him in alarm. Kurt took his hand and led him upstairs, leaving the pacifier on the table.

"Are you insane? How could you agree to that?" Blaine cried out once they were alone in Kurt's room.

Kurt looked at him. "My dad's always been accepting of who I am and he just wants to show us that this doesn't bother him. Even more, he wants to show his support by encouraging it."

"But…he's your dad." Blaine groaned in embarrassment before flopping face down on the bed.

Kurt sighed and settled beside Blaine, rubbing his back. "Baby, you know I love you very much. Well, Burt does too. He just has a weird way of showing it. Who knows? You may have even found yourself a grampa."

Blaine groaned miserably and didn't move so Kurt started to pull his shirt off, then his pants until he was just in a diaper. "Will you please give it a chance? For Daddy?" Kurt begged, looking at Blaine with wide eyes.

Blaine's lip wobbled a little but he let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine, but if we recognize anybody, we're out of there, got it?"

Kurt grinned happily and nodded, wrapping his arms around the boy. "Thank you, baby. Grampa will be so happy to hear it."

Blaine sighed. "Don't call him Grampa, it sounds weird."

Kurt laughed and nodded, kissing his cheek. "Now does my baby need to potty?"


	9. Chapter 9

After a good ten minutes of persuasion, Kurt finally got Blaine out of the house, managing to persuade him into keeping his diaper on. Blaine didn't look or speak at Burt as they got in the car. Kurt sat with Blaine in the back seat and to ease the awkward silence, Burt turned on their favorite show tunes station. When they arrived at the medical supply store, Kurt had to almost push him out of the Navigator and pull him inside. "Nobody knows it's for you." Kurt whispered to him as they walked inside.

The store was fairly dull inside. It looked like any other store, only instead of things like food or make-up on the shelves, there was every medical instrument and object that could they could possibly imagine. Burt grabbed a shopping cart. "First thing's first, boys. Let's get some diapers." He said, acting as if he was running errands for a newborn and not a sixteen year old boy. Blaine turned bright red and held Kurt's hand as they navigated through the aisles. Finally, they came across one aisle completely filled with all different packs of diapers, pull-ups, pads and any other supply needed for incontinence. Kurt scanned the different packages until he reached a section of bright blue packages. "Here we go." He said a little uneasily.

Burt peered at the package. "Bambinos? Alright, throw'em in." He shrugged. When Kurt hesitated, he asked "what's the problem?"

"There's a reason we haven't ordered them in a month." Kurt answered skeptically.

Burt inspected the price and whistled. "Forty bucks?"

"For a pack of thirty, yes." Kurt nodded.

Burt nodded. "That's not too bad." He shrugged and stuck two packs in the cart. Blaine looked at Kurt in surprise and they kept walking. Kurt stopped at the pull-ups and put those in as well, squeezing his blushing boyfriend's hand. He located wipes and powder next and into the cart they went. "Alright, what next?"

Blaine sent Kurt another pleading look but Kurt ignored it. "Ummm, we have bottles and pacifiers already."

Burt nodded. "How many?"

Kurt shrugged. "One bottle, two pacifiers?"

Burt chuckled. "You're not going to get far with that, champ." He pushed the cart into the next aisle, searching for eating and sleeping aides. They came across the sleeping aides first. "Pick out whatever you want. I'm going to get you some proper tableware." He told them and stalked off.

"Kurt, I really don't feel comfortable with letting your dad buy all of this stuff for me." Blaine said weakly once the man had left. "I'm pretty sure he's already spending over a hundred dollars on diapers alone."

"I'll reduce my clothing budget for a few months to pay him back." Kurt said. "Please stop worrying. What will really hurt him is finding out that you don't want him to show his support."

Blaine sighed and buried his face in Kurt's shoulder. "Fine, but I'm still allowed to be embarrassed."

"That's okay. Sometimes baby gets embarrassed, but Daddy will make it all better later." Kurt whispered.

"No Kurt, no bottles in front of your dad." The younger boy groaned.

"Not what I meant." Kurt replied and grinned slyly, making his boyfriend's eyebrows shoot up. Suddenly Blaine was dealing with the situation a little better.

"Now let's get you some more pacifiers." Kurt said suddenly. He turned away from Blaine and scanned the shelves for the largest pacifiers the store sold. He grabbed two packs of three and tossed it into the cart. "Ooh, Blaine! They have bedtime CDs! Nature sounds, ocean sounds, classical music…" Kurt marveled over them excitedly. "I can't decide. What do you think?"

Blaine blushed and looked down at the floor shyly. "I like the nature ones." He admitted.

"Perfect." Kurt beamed, adding the first two discs to the cart as well.

"I got bottles and sippy cups." Burt said, coming towards them from the end of the aisle. His arms were filled to the point of spilling with bottles, colorful sippy cups, and even a couple of cribs. He leaned over the cart and dropped everything in. "Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of. Blaine?" Kurt asked, and the boy silently shook his head.

"Then let's hit it." Burt smiled and headed towards the checkout.

As Kurt and Blaine followed him, the younger of the two started to fidget anxiously. He begged Kurt to go wait in the car, but his boyfriend refused. "If you stop looking so embarrassed, they won't know it's for you." Kurt whispered.

Blaine did his best to look straight ahead and act indifferently, but he still couldn't fight back the redness that consumed his whole face. Thankfully, the cashier was professional and didn't comment. She simply bagged everything up and handed them the bags with a cheerful smile. "Have a nice day."

"We will." Burt nodded. Kurt took a few bags and handed them to Blaine to carry, then took a couple himself. Burt grabbed the rest and together, the trio walked back to the Navigator. Blaine let out a sigh of relief once they were back in the car where nobody could see him. He relaxed against Kurt in the back seat and contently closed his eyes as Kurt's arms wrapped around him.

"Thank you, Dad. This really means a lot to us." Kurt stated and Burt shrugged, biting back a smile.

"It's no problem, just as long as you two are happy." Burt told them.

Kurt looked down at Blaine and nudged him to thank Burt. Blaine turned even redder and looked down, trying to form words through the thick cloud of embarrassment that had clogged his brain.

"That's okay, Blaine." Burt chuckled. "I know you're thankful, too. Take the kid's thoughts into consideration, Kurt. His boyfriend's dad just found out he likes to act like a baby."

Blaine groaned and hid his face in Kurt's shoulder as Kurt smiled and rubbed his back. "True. Don't worry, Blaine. Don't you remember how embarrassed the both of us were when we started this?" He whispered into ear. "It's the same thing, just a different person. Everything will be fine."

Blaine nodded and looked out the window as they drove home. Burt turned the radio back on and Kurt hummed softly while petting Blaine's curly, ungelled hair. For a split second, Blaine wondered if maybe letting Burt in on his and Kurt's relationship wasn't actually so bad. He seemed to be okay with it. He wasn't angry or throwing him out the way his own father had for much, much less. He looked up at Kurt and the boy smiled down at him. After a few moment's hesitation, Blaine shyly smiled back and wet his diaper.


	10. Chapter 10

Carole was still at work when the trio returned from their own little shopping trip. However, Finn's old car was still parked in the driveway and Blaine immediately stiffened, looking at Kurt worriedly. There was no way he could let Finn see him in a diaper, even if it was covered up by his clothing. And furthermore, how were they going to sneak all of those bags past Finn without raising suspicion? It was impossible. Finn may have appeared slow, but Blaine knew just how observant he could really be. Especially towards people he didn't particularly like. Unfortunately for Blaine, he was somewhere on that list.

"You two carry the stuff on in. I'll distract Finn for you." Burt told them. "Just hurry and make sure you keep it in a safe place unless you want Finn to accidentally come across it."

The boys nodded obediently and climbed out of the back seat while Burt popped the trunk open. The scooped the bags up onto their arms and closed the lid before cautiously approaching the front door, letting Burt take the lead. As promised, the man opened and looked around, signaling to them that it was safe to enter. Blaine and Kurt warily entered the house, and as promised, there was no sign of Finn anywhere. They could faintly hear the blasts of videogames coming from the basement and they took the opportunity to flee to Kurt's bedroom with one last grateful nod to Burt.

Once in the safety of Kurt's bedroom, Blaine let out a sigh of relief that he hadn't known he'd been holding in. He dropped the bags on the bed and gave his wet diaper and uncomfortable tug through his jeans. Kurt didn't miss it and kissed his cheek.

"First thing's first, sweetheart. We need to get you into a new diaper." Kurt cooed as he got to work removing Blaine's pants. He walked over to the closet and pulled out a waterproof changing mat, Elmo's over happy face beaming up at him. He carefully spread it out on his bed and nodded for Blaine to lie down on top of it. He pushed Blaine's shirt up a little, revealing tone, golden abs that Kurt was more than happy to press a kiss to before pulling up the tapes of his boyfriend's wet diaper. Blaine fidgeted a little uncomfortably as the front of his diaper was pulled down and cold air hit his groin, making him shiver the tiniest bit. The idea of getting his diaper changed with not one, but two people in the house made him nervous. A gentle hand started to rub his stomach and he looked up at Kurt, taking in the boy's comforting smile. Their gaze locked and didn't break until Kurt had to glance down so that he could wipe down Blaine's privates. The younger's legs were high in the air while Kurt wiped his bottom when the unmistakable sound of somebody running up the stairs penetrated the closed door. A loud, sharp knock that made Blaine jolt like a knife through his chest broke the peace and both boys looked over at the door in alarm.

"Take a break from musicals and fashion for once! Hang out with us!" Puck's voice shouted to them and the couple stared at each other in horror. The door knob jiggled and on instinct, Kurt dropped the baby wipe he had been pressing against Blaine's bottom, sprinting over to the door and leaning against it. "Okay, give us a minute!" He said quickly. The jiggling stopped and Kurt's heart pounded within his chest.

"I told you they were making out!" Kurt heard Finn call up to Puck and he let out a soft sigh of relief when he heard the sound of two pairs of feet stomping back down the stairs and into the basement once more.

Kurt immediately locked the door and returned to Blaine, who looked about ready to wet himself. Saving the fluffiness for another time, Kurt finished cleaning him up and helped him into a pair of boxers. With Puck and Finn around, neither wanted to risk a visible waist band or a suspicious butt-bulge. Kurt properly disposed of the diaper and wipes while Blaine got back into his pants.

"Okay, let's get this stuff put away before Puck comes back up here demanding that we play video games or something." Kurt said. "We can't fit this all in the diaper bag but I have a trunk in the closet that would be perfect."

Blaine nodded in agreement and began taking things out of the shopping bags, feeling as if his life had just flashed before his eyes. He didn't even want to think of what would happen if somebody as badass and impulsive as Puck discovered just what Klaine likes to do in their free time. He could say goodbye to his friends and his reputation for one thing. And he'd have to live the rest of his life with Puck asking him non-stop if he went potty in his pants or wanted his binky. Kurt cleared out the trunk and everything managed to fit inside, much to their surprise. The diaper packs tended to take up quite a bit of room. Finally, after making sure that absolutely everything was safely hidden and put away, the couple decided that it was finally safe to go out. The scent of baby powder still lingered, Kurt gave the younger a spritz of cologne. Then, holding hands they entered the hallway like nervous prey.

"Alright, let's go say hi to Finn." Kurt said confidently. He squeezed Blaine's hand reassuringly and led him down both staircases to the basement where Puck and Finn sat on the couch, their eyes glued to the screen of whatever video game they were playing at the moment. A half-eaten pizza sat in an open box on the coffee table which was littered with empty soda cans and finished chip bags. Kurt's eyes flickered to the mess in distaste as he perched himself on the empty couch adjacent to Finn's. Blaine immediately joined him, leaning back and crossing his legs.

"What are you guys doing home so early? I thought you guys had practice." Blaine said in his familiarly calm and slightly cheerful voice, but his eyes were accusing and nervous.

"Bieste and Sylvester went off on each other because Sue scheduled the field today for the Cheerios even though we always have practice on Saturdays." Finn stated, never looking away from the TV.

Puck laughed. "You should've seen it. It was the worst catfight I've ever seen only it wasn't nearly as hot."

"Sue popped all of the footballs and threw a protein shake on Bieste." Finn added.

Blaine's eyes widened in alarm. "Are you sure she's certified to be a teacher?"

"Yep, I guess so." Puck shrugged.

"It's sort of a McKinley High thing." Finn said with a cold edginess in his tone that made Blaine slump a little in his seat.

"Blaine is a student there too, Finn." Kurt reminded his brother, but got no response in reply. An awkward silence followed the tension and finally, the boys got bored and retired upstairs to the living room. Since Finn and Puck had already ordered lunch, Kurt and Blaine decided to go ahead and order take out from the Korean place by the mall. Once it had arrived they were more than happy to spend the rest of the afternoon camped out on the sofa watching reruns of Project Runway and Four Weddings. However, neither of them were really focused on the shows. They were too busy thinking about the treasures lying in a trunk in Kurt's closet.


End file.
